Fenêtre sur l'Âme
by J.Oswald
Summary: One-Shot. Après la bataille finale, Harry se réveille privé de ses sens et de ses souvenirs des évènements les plus récents. Alors que, peu à peu, la réalité revient à lui, le mystère se fait toujours plus épais quant aux raisons qui l'ont fait se retrouver à cet endroit. Et d'ailleurs... où est-il ? Et qui est cet étrange Guérisseur qui s'occupe de lui ?


Je sais, je sais, j'écris des OS alors que j'ai deux fics en souffrance, mais j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner ! J'avais cette idée qui me trottait en tête alors... voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Rating : K+ ; Avertissements : aucun, Pairing : aucun (Ron/Hermione vite fait, mais c'est très accessoire), Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR et à ses divers et variés éditeurs, distributeurs, ayant-droits, etc... dont je ne fais pas partie.

* * *

_Premier jour_

Harry ne se souvenait de rien. La bataille finale avait été tellement confuse, entre les cris, les sortilèges qui fusaient de toutes parts, les corps qui tombaient comme des mouches et qu'il se forçait à ignorer, craignant reconnaître parmi ces visages déformés par l'horreur celui d'un ami. Il n'y avait eu que son objectif qui comptait. La tiare retrouvée et détruite par le Feudeymon dans la Salle sur Demande, Nagini décapitée par un coup de l'épée de Griffondor que brandissait un Neville exalté, il n'y avait plus qui rien qui pouvait retenir Voldemort en ce monde, et Harry s'était mis en marche pour s'assurer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit plus, faire en sorte que cette guerre soit la dernière, faire en sorte que Poudlard soit son tombeau, comme il était celui de Dumbledore...

Et puis, plus rien. Le noir complet. Harry ne pensait pas être mort. Il avait déjà vu la mort, ou tout du moins son antichambre, qui apparaissait à ses yeux comme une version étrangement immaculée de la gare de King's Cross. Le simple fait qu'il avait encore sa conscience prouvait qu'il était encore en vie. En tout cas, l'espérait-il. Et il avait peur. Une peur puissante, oppressante, née de sa mémoire absente. Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que Voldemort était mort, où bien Harry avait échoué ?

Il ne voyait rien, il n'entendait rien, il ne sentait rien, comme s'il avait été privé de tous ses sens et qu'il n'était plus qu'un pur esprit flottant dans le néant. Peut-être était-il mort, en fin de compte, et qu'il était condamné à errer ainsi pour toute l'éternité, avec pour seule compagnie ses incertitudes. Cette pensée le terrifia. Plus encore que de ne pas savoir, c'était son propre sort qui l'effrayait. Était-ce le résultat d'un maléfice quelconque ? D'un sortilège que lui avait jeté Voldemort ou l'un de ses Mangemorts ?

Les Ténèbres l'engloutirent à nouveau, et il s'endormit.

* * *

_Deuxième jour_

Harry se réveilla, ou en tout cas était-ce l'impression qu'il avait, sa conscience émergeant peu à peu des limbes. Sans aucune notion du temps qui passait, il assuma néanmoins que ce devait être le lendemain. Si ses sens disparus ne pouvaient lui être d'aucune aide, il devait se donner des repères, pour ne pas devenir fou. Cependant, quand il fut revenu un peu plus à lui, il constata que quelque chose avait changé, il n'avait la même sensation que la veille – ou ce qu'il décida être la veille. Comme une présence.

C'était une sensation ténue, qui allait et venait, et il ne pouvait être sur de rien. Peut-être était-ce juste un effet de son imagination. Mais non ! C'était bien un _bruit_ qu'il venait d'entendre... Il se laissa submerger par le soulagement qu'il ressentit alors. S'il avait entendu quelque chose, c'était bien que le monde était encore à sa portée, qu'il y avait quelqu'un, quelque part. Ami ou ennemi, il s'en fichait, savoir qu'il n'était pas seul était bien suffisant. Même voir le visage de Voldemort l'aurait rendu heureux en cet instant.

Pourtant, sa mémoire ne lui revenait pas. C'était comme si, à un certain point de la bataille, il avait cessé d'exister pour arriver... ici, quoique cet endroit pût être. En assumant qu'il se trouvait même _quelque part_, et non perdu dans une sorte de non-monde magique, le genre d'endroit auquel on accède par une Armoire à Disparaître, ou bien par une arche en pierre...

Son cœur se serra à la pensée de Sirius, et Harry fut paradoxalement soulagé de constater que le reste de sa mémoire était également intacte. S'accrochant au souvenir de son parrain, il remonta lentement le fil de sa vie, et constata qu'il se souvenait de _tout_. Le placard sous l'escalier, les Dursleys, Poudlard, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, l'Armée de Dumbledore... de tout, jusqu'à cet instant de la bataille finale.

Faisant un effort de mémoire plus intense que le précédent, maintenant qu'il se sentait en avoir la force, il tenta de se remémorer l'instant exact où ses souvenirs s'arrêtaient. Il marchait dans le couloir du deuxième étage, s'apprêtant à se rendre dans la grande salle... Plus il s'approchait de l'instant fatidique, et plus il avait mal au crâne... Il y avait eu des Mangemorts sur son chemin, il en avait stupéfixé deux, désarmé le troisième et... S'il avait eu des lèvres, il aurait crié de douleur, mais il s'accrocha néanmoins. Oui, le troisième Mangemort s'était jeté sur lui, et avait voulu le faire tomber, s'agrippant à ses cheveux, lui en arrachant une bonne poignée au passage.

Il laissa tomber à ce point là de ses souvenirs. Si ce n'était pas là l'instant exact où il avait cessé d'être conscient, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, et c'était bien suffisant. S'il avait eu des poumons, il aurait été pantelant. S'il avait eu une peau, il aurait été en sueur...

Épuisé, il s'endormit, ayant une dernière pensée pour ses deux meilleurs amis. Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Où étaient-ils ?

* * *

_Troisième jour_

Après l'ouïe, qui lui était revenue un bref moment hier, c'était au tour du toucher. Une sensation visqueuse le réveilla, comme si on était en train de lui étaler quelque chose d'humide, de froid et de poisseux sur le visage. Par réflexe, il essaya de bouger la tête, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'en avait plus.

— Ne bougez pas, Monsieur Potter.

Harry resta interdit un moment. Il n'avait pas rêvé, quelqu'un lui avait bien parlé. Après tout, pourquoi pas, si son ouïe était revenue. La voix était celle d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, au ton professionnel, et il comprit où il devait être. Bien sûr ! Il avait été blessé, peut-être même jusqu'aux portes de la mort, et on l'avait transporté à Ste Mangouste, où un Guérisseur était en train de s'occuper de lui. La sensation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt était celle d'une pommade qu'on étalait. Il avait été brûlé ? Peut-être pendant qu'il était dans la Salle sur Demande, il n'avait pas exactement eu le loisir une fois sorti de vérifier dans un miroir s'il n'avait pas de traces ou de brûlures.

Ses craintes n'en étaient pas apaisées pour autant. Il savait qu'il était à Ste Mangouste, ou peut-être à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Peut-être que ses sursauts de consciences, qui ne duraient à chaque fois que quelques minutes, de ce qu'il pouvait en ressentir, n'étaient espacés que de peu de temps, et peut-être aussi que ça ne faisait guère que quelques heures en tout depuis le Mangemort du couloir. Cependant, cela faisait d'une part beaucoup de « peut-être », et d'autre part, ne répondait pas à la question la plus importante : avait-il ou non réussi à tuer Voldemort ?

Il aurait bien voulu parler, mais il n'avait pas de bouche. Pour le moment, il renonça. Si ses sens revenaient peu à peu, il était quasiment certain que la parole lui reviendrait aussi. Il suffisait d'attendre. Peut-être.

Sur cette pensée qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir rassurante, il se rendormit, avec cette fois une certitude : celle de se réveiller, encore. Si sa célébrité avait du bon, c'était bien que le monde magique ne le laisserait pas mourir sans faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver.

* * *

_Quatrième jour_

Encore une fois, la même sensation de pommade, sur son cou, cette fois. Ses blessures étaient-elles si graves que ça ? Ou bien une fois encore, il percevait le temps beaucoup plus étiré qu'il n'était en réalité. Pour être honnête, il n'en avait pas le moindre début d'idée, aussi devait-il faire confiance, aveuglément – littéralement – À l'homme dont il avait déjà entendu la voix.

Il resta silencieux un moment, de toute façon, quel autre choix avait-il ? Et laissa le Guérisseur faire son travail. Il appliquait la pommade sur sa joue, à présent, et la sensation était loin d'être désagréable. En vérité, c'était même plutôt plaisant, et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir sentir la chaleur des draps qu'il devinait être sous son corps.

La sensation passa de sa joue à sa paupière, et Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'utilité de cette pommade, toujours est-il qu'il était à présent capable de _voir_. Oh, pas grand-chose, juste des formes floues, une lumière diffuse, un vague mouvement. En plus, il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Mais il était certain d'une chose de plus : il allait guérir. Peut-être qu'il avait essuyé un maléfice, en fin de compte, ou peut-être que la bataille l'avait tellement épuisé, physique, mentalement, et magiquement, qu'il avait besoin de soins spéciaux pour que les sens lui reviennent. Parce que c'était bien ça, il avait pu _sentir_ sa paupière, et l'avait ouverte à ce moment là. Car sans savoir qu'elle était là, comment pouvait-il logiquement ouvrir les yeux ?

— Ne bougez pas, Monsieur Potter.

Les mêmes mots, la même voix, le même homme. Harry arrivait, en plissant les yeux, à distinguer ses contours, à présent. Peut-être que la grosse masse noire qu'il voyait était la moustache de l'homme, ou bien ses sourcils. En tout cas, il avait bien une blouse blanche, mais il ne distinguait rien d'autre de la figure qui se penchait sur lui.

La sensation avait disparu. Pourtant, l'homme était toujours là, qui s'affairait. Harry voulut lui poser toutes les questions qui se pressaient dans son esprit, mais il ne sentait toujours pas sa bouche, aussi laissa-t-il vagabonder son regard tout neuf, essayant de distinguer – sans grand succès – toujours plus de détails. Il remarqua quand même la table de chevet, à côté du Guérisseur. Celle-ci, comme il s'y attendait, était recouverte de fioles de toutes les couleurs – certainement des potions médicinales, et il nota aussi que l'homme tenait un long bout de bois. Sa baguette.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait que lui ? Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas d'autres Guérisseurs, ou des infirmiers, du personnels, des visiteurs ? Pour ce dernier point, Harry se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait voir personne avant d'être un tant soit peu rétabli. Il fallait laisser faire l'homme son travail, et ce n'était pas la peine pour le moment de s'inquiéter.

Harry ferma les yeux, et s'endormit encore.

* * *

_Cinquième jour_

Quand Harry se réveilla à l'aube du cinquième jour – ou de la cinquième heure pour ce qu'il en savait – il se sentit plus vivant que jamais, et il sentit une joie sans précédent exploser dans son cœur. Il sentait l'air sur sa peau, le vent frais d'un côté, et une chaleur de l'autre qui venait, il en était à peu près certain, d'un feu. Ses sens avaient plus d'acuité que jamais. Il entendait le claquement discret des aiguilles d'une horloge, le vent lointain, et tous les bruits que faisait le guérisseur, ses bruits de pas, celui, plus humide, de la préparation de potions, le froissement de tissus qui devaient être celui de ses draps.

Il voyait un tout petit peu plus clairement, et si les détails de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait – sa chambre, selon toute vraisemblance – restaient encore un peu flous, et de toute manière, sans ses lunettes, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoirs à ce niveau là, il voyait le Guérisseur un peu plus clairement. Celui-ci arborait bel et bien une imposante moustache dont l'oncle Vernon aurait été jaloux. Sa peau était un peu rouge, et il regardait Harry à travers deux petits yeux qu'on aurait dit bien trop enfoncés dans leurs orbites pour être honnête. Il avait toujours sa baguette à la main, qui virevoltait autour de la tête d'Harry.

— Où suis-je ? demanda-t-il.

Il sursauta. Il avait posé la question sans y prêter attention, mais c'est en entendant le son de sa propre voix qu'il comprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Il se sentait de plus en plus lui-même, de plus en plus entier au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Et avec la parole revenue, plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de poser tout son saoul de questions.

— Oh, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes réveillé ? Bien, répondit le Guérisseur. Ne bougez pas.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il lui faisait cette recommandation, sur ce même ton professionnel, presque absent, et Harry ne put cette fois s'empêcher de ressentir une sourde inquiétude. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reste immobile ? En dehors du fait qu'il ne recevait aucune sensation de son corps, à l'exception de ses yeux, de ses oreilles, et désormais, de sa bouche, et que même s'il le voulait, il ne _pouvait _pas bouger, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander.

— Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je suis blessé ? Dites-moi ce que j'ai.

Le Guérisseur lui fit un sourire étrange, et se retourna pour s'occuper des potions. Il en déboucha une, et fit quelque chose avec qu'Harry ne vit pas, l'homme étant de dos.

— Dans deux jours, vous serez sur pieds, Monsieur Potter, lui répondit celui-ci par-dessus son épaule. Ne vous inquiétez pas. En attendant, reposez-vous, et ne bougez pas.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sens pas mon corps ?

— Laissez-moi le temps, Monsieur Potter.

Le Guérisseur se retourna et d'un geste de sa baguette magique, Harry se rendormit, dans un flash de lueur rouge.

* * *

_Sixième jour_

Harry se réveilla se sentant encore plus vivant que la veille. C'était fantastique ! Non seulement, il pouvait sentir son visage, ce qui avait été en soi un motif suffisant d'émerveillement, mais également, désormais, tout son corps. Il bougea les orteils, puis les chevilles, puis les genoux, et testa de cette manière toutes ses articulations jusqu'à celle de sa mâchoire. C'était bon de se sentir à nouveau lui-même après tout ce temps passé à se demander ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il sentait également le contact du tissu contre sa peau, les petits cheveux de sa frange qui lui chatouillaient le front... Il se délecta de la moindre de ces sensations pendant de longues minutes, éprouvant à chaque fois un ravissement toujours plus grand quand il percevait quelque chose de nouveau, un bruit inconnu ou même une odeur... oui une _odeur _! L'odeur en soit n'était pas très agréable, cela sentait ce que devait sentir un hôpital, supposa Harry.

Il ouvrit les yeux, encore plein d'ivresse suite à sa découverte, et vit une nouvelle fois le Guérisseur penché sur lui, sa baguette magique à la main, une potion dans l'autre, encore penché sur lui. Ou pas exactement sur lui, mais sur un point légèrement à sa droite. Harry ne se demanda pas pourquoi, mais il profita de ce répit pour lever les mains, et les regarder avec admiration. Ces bonnes vieilles mains, calleuses d'avoir trop tenu le balai, pas très belles, mais tellement familières ! Il les porta à son visage, et passa un peu de temps à sentir les reliefs de sa peau, de son nez, constata – avec un certain dépit – que sa cicatrice était toujours là.

— Ne bougez pas, Monsieur Potter.

Décidément, le Guérisseur ne savait dire que ça ! Harry laissa échapper un léger rire. De toute façon, il était tellement content que rien ne pouvait assombrir son humeur. Il se sentait prêt à sauter sur un balai et à disputer un match de Quidditch là maintenant, tout de suite, seul contre toute l'équipe de Serpentard s'il le fallait. Et soulevé par cette énergie toute neuve, il demanda, bien décidé à obtenir ses réponses, cette fois.

— Est-ce qu'il est... vous savez... Est-ce qu'on a gagné ?

Le Guérisseur lui lança un regard curieux, et sourit.

— Oui, Monsieur Potter. Grâce à vous, le monde magique est sauvé. Poudlard a... souffert, mais Vous-Savez-Qui est parti rejoindre ses victimes.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, c'était exactement comme il l'avait supposé, ou espéré, la bataille avait fait rage, il avait confronté Voldemort et avait gagné. Après, épuisé d'avoir tout donné, il s'était effondré pour se réveiller ici, aux bons soins de ce Guérisseur au visage tellement honnête qu'Harry ne pensa pas une seule seconde à se méfier.

Il avait enfin gagné... C'en était fini de la guerre, de la peur, des atrocités. Harry pouvait désormais _vivre_... vivre sans cette épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de sa tête, sans plus jamais craindre à chaque seconde une attaque surprise, ou d'apprendre qu'encore un de ses amis était mort. Enfin, il pouvait se sentir libre de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, et non selon les termes d'une prophétie de laquelle découlait tant de malheurs et de souffrances.

— Et... il s'est passé quelque chose ? Il m'est arrivé quelque chose à _moi_, je veux dire ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien, je marchais dans un couloir et...

— Je ne sais pas exactement, mais oui. Il vous est arrivé quelque chose, comme vous le dites. On vous a ensuite confié à mes soins.

— Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui vous occupez de moi ? Je suis à Ste Mangouste ? Où est Madame Pomfrey ?

— Parce que je suis un spécialiste dans mon domaine, répondit modestement le Guérisseur. Et vous êtes encore à Poudlard. J'ai fait le déplacement spécialement. Et j'imagine que Mme Pomfrey doit être à l'infirmerie.

— Pourquoi je n'y suis pas ?

— Madame la Directrice a été assez aimable pour me prêter une salle afin que je puisse me concentrer et travailler au calme.

Il se tut. Ce Guérisseur-là était laconique, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire. Il ne faisait que strictement répondre aux questions d'Harry, mais celui-ci pouvait comprendre. Si la bataille ne s'était terminée que quelques heures auparavant, l'infirmerie était sans doute débordée, ainsi que Mme Pomfrey. Et quand bien même, il n'était sans doute pas en état de recevoir des torrents de visiteurs.

Par contre, un fait était inquiétant : pourquoi Harry avait besoin d'un _spécialiste _pour être guéri ? Est-ce que ce qui lui était arrivé était si grave que ça ? Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Il pouvait sentir son corps, et faire gigoter ses articulations, mais c'était encore comme s'il était cloué à son lit. Il ne pouvait même pas sentir dans quelle position il se trouvait. Il devinait être allongé, évidemment, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu être assis, ou renversé la tête en bas, pour ce que ses sens le renseignaient.

Il n'eut pas le temps de ressentir pleinement la panique qu'il sentait naître au creux de son estomac que, déjà, il se rendormait.

* * *

_Septième jour_

Pendant une seconde, il crut que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, qu'il était encore dans la forêt de Dean, à chasser des Horcruxes, mais non. Les mêmes sensations lui revinrent, les mêmes souvenirs, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'était pour voir le même visage. Le Guérisseur était toujours là, debout, en face de lui, et il lui souriait. Il n'avait ni baguette, ni potion, ni même blouse blanche. Il portait une longue robe vert bouteille qui jurait un peu avec son teint.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Bien... j'imagine, répondit Harry.

Il prit un instant pour contempler ses alentours. Il voyait clairement, à présent, et une main portée à son visage lui confirma qu'il avait ses lunettes sur le nez. Et plus étrange encore, il était assis, dans un confortable fauteuil de chintz rouge. Un feu crépitait joyeusement dans l'âtre d'une cheminée qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de la salle commune de Griffondor. Par une fenêtre un peu plus loin, il pouvait voir les hauts des cerceaux du terrain de Quidditch. Il devait se trouver au sommet d'une tour.

— Je dois vous poser quelques questions d'usage, recommença le Guérisseur, détournant l'attention d'Harry sur lui. Votre nom et votre âge ?

— Harry James Potter, dix-sept ans. Enfin... le trente-et-un juillet est passé ?

Harry en doutait. Cela voudrait dire qu'il avait passé presque trois mois en étant inconscient. Mais il avait posé la question à la fois pour être sûr, et pour signifier au Guérisseur – qui lui posait ses questions sûrement pour vérifier l'état de sa mémoire – qu'il n'avait pas oublié la date de son anniversaire.

— Non, nous sommes le quatre juin.

Harry accusa le coup. Il était arrivé à Poudlard pour la bataille finale le premier ou le deux mai, il n'en était pas certain, et si la date de ce jour était véritablement le quatre juin, cela voulait tout de même dire que plus d'un mois s'était écoulé. Le château était étrangement silencieux.

— Est-ce que vous avez l'impression d'avoir des trous de mémoire ? Qu'il vous manque des moments de votre vie ?

Bingo.

— Non. Enfin, mes souvenirs s'arrêtent à un moment particulier de la bataille.

— Oui, c'est normal, ne vous en faites pas.

— Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Je crains que je n'en sais pas plus long que vous. Est-ce que vous avez des douleurs, quelque part, une sensation étrange, à l'arrière de votre crâne, par exemple ?

Harry tâta l'endroit incriminé. Il se sentait parfaitement bien, physiquement, mentalement, et... magiquement ? Il remarqua qu'il portait son uniforme scolaire, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter à ce fait étrange. On avait dû le vêtir avec ce qu'on avait trouvé. Avec soulagement, il trouva sa baguette, dans la poche dans laquelle il la rangeait d'ordinaire. Il murmura le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête, et conjura trois minuscules rouges-gorges qui se mirent à voleter et à pépier joyeusement autour de sa tête. Le Guérisseur eut l'air impressionné.

— Oh très bien ! C'était la prochaine étape. J'en déduis que vous allez parfaitement bien. Et bien, Monsieur Potter, je pense que nous en avons terminé. Si vous ressentez la moindre inquiétude dans les prochains jours, n'hésitez pas à en parler à quelqu'un, je reviendrai tant qu'il le faut.

— Si je suis rétabli, est-ce que... je peux voir mes amis, maintenant ?

Le Guérisseur eut une expression peinée avant de tourner les talons vers la porte, ce qui rendit Harry un moment perplexe avant qu'il ne comprenne. Un mois de soins qu'il imaginait intensifs, et il n'avait même pas pensé à le remercier. Il ne savait même pas son nom.

— Attendez ! le rappela-t-il. Merci. Pour m'avoir... guéri.

— Oh mais de rien... C'est mon métier.

— Comment vous vous appelez ?

— Cartwright, Monsieur Potter. Oliver Cartwright. À propos de voir vos amis, je crois en effet qu'il y a deux jeunes gens qui souhaitaient vous voir sur pieds avant tout le monde. La directrice voulait refuser, mais ils se sont montré singulièrement... persuasifs.

Sans laisser le temps à son patient de répondre, il lui fit un léger sourire, même si son expression peinée n'avait pas quitté son visage, et sortit de la pièce. Ron et Hermione... Harry était heureux de pouvoir les voir. Un mois entier ! Ils avaient dû se faire un sang d'encre, surtout Hermione, la connaissant. Et peut-être allait-elle se montrer moins évasive que ce Cartwright. Il allait enfin apprendre pourquoi il n'était pas à l'infirmerie, pourquoi il se trouvait seul dans cette pièce à les attendre alors que de toute évidence il était parfaitement guéri, et aussi, et surtout, ce qu'il s'était passé depuis.

Il se leva pour faire quelques pas et s'aperçut qu'il pouvait tenir sur ses jambes sans qu'elles tremblent. Il se sentait même capable de marcher. Merlin, il se sentait même capable de danser le twist !

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était étrange. Comme coupée en deux dans le sens de la largeur. D'un côté, les murs étaient de pierre nue, avec une seule fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, et au loin, la forêt interdite. De l'autre côté, avec les tentures rouges et or, le feu dans la cheminée, et même les fauteuils, canapés, et deux chaises autour d'une table de travail à la présence incongrue en ces lieux, complète avec parchemins, encre et plume, posés un peu plus loin, il aurait juré se trouver dans la salle commune de Griffondor.

Un livre était posé sur la table. _Le Quidditch à travers les Âges_. Harry pouffa doucement. Ça ressemblait à une idée d'Hermione, de recréer un environnement familier pour aider à sa guérison. Ce qui lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du genre de maléfice qui avait pu l'atteindre. Ce n'était pas qu'un sort qui affectait l'intégrité physique, mais également l'équilibre mental, devinait-il, à en juger par l'environnement, et les questions à propos de sa mémoire.

Il découvrait aussi qu'il était capable d'attendre. Simplement _attendre_. Cela devait faire presque vingt minutes maintenant que Cartwright était parti, et Harry ne ressentait ni impatience, ni ennui, ni irritation. Il s'était rassis dans le même fauteuil que précédemment, et s'était mis à lire calmement. Au bout d'un moment, il se dit quand même que cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. En temps normal, il se serait rué hors de la pièce et serait parti lui-même à la recherche de Ron et d'Hermione, mais il faisait confiance au fait qu'ils allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, s'ils étaient encore dans le château. Partir à leur recherche maintenant ne ferait que risquer qu'ils se croisent sans se voir et repousser d'autant le moment de leurs retrouvailles.

Et puis, le Guérisseur avait certainement, dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, utilisé des sortilèges sur Harry. Peut-être un sort de patience ? Il n'était pas sûr qu'une telle chose existât, il faudrait qu'il demande à Hermione. Et il était bien trop pris par le soulagement d'avoir vaincu Voldemort et d'avoir survécu. Il était bien trop heureux de simplement exister pour se formaliser de perdre ainsi son temps. Et il ne perdait pas son temps, il lisait. _Le Quidditch à travers les Âges_ était probablement le seul livre qu'il pouvait lire et relire sans s'ennuyer une seule seconde. L'auteur avait une manière d'écrire, pleine de dynamisme, et les dessins ou photos étaient parfaits.

— Harry !

Il releva la tête immédiatement, oubliant à la même seconde Victor Krum effectuant une magistrale feinte de Wronski . Hermione et Ron venaient d'arriver dans la pièce, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Hermione avait les yeux rouges et exorbités, comme si elle venait de pleurer, yeux qu'elle détourna immédiatement. Quant à Ron, il avait une expression d'ahurissement absolu mâtiné d'une curieuse admiration sur le visage, comme si Harry était la plus stupéfiante créature qu'il ait jamais vu.

Celui-ci se mit debout aussi vite que s'il était monté sur ressorts et s'avança pour saluer ses amis, les serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à les étouffer, et leur témoigner tout le bonheur qu'il avait à les revoir, mais l'expression qu'ils arboraient sur le visage l'arrêta dans sa course. Ils ne bougeait pas, et le fixaient sans ciller, prenant note de ses lunettes, de sa cicatrice, de son uniforme et du blason de Griffondor qu'il avait cousu à sa poitrine.

— Ben quoi, vous ne m'avez jamais vu ? plaisanta-t-il.

— _Oh Harry_... geignit Hermione.

— Waw ! soupira Ron. Je n'en reviens pas. C'est vraiment toi, Harry ?

— Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Il y a... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que vous n'êtes pas contents de me voir.

— Si ! défendit Hermione Si, bien sûr, Harry, on est absolument ravis, ce n'est pas la question. C'est juste que c'est si... soudain.

— Tu nous manques, fit Ron.

Lui aussi avait l'air au bord des larmes, et Harry s'immobilisa, interdit. Il y avait quelque chose de très, très étrange, qu'il n'expliquait pas. Déjà, pourquoi Ron n'avait pas utilisé l'imparfait ? Il était là, en face d'eux, bien vivant, ils étaient réunis de nouveau, et ils allaient pouvoir continuer à vivre, tous les trois. Y avait-il un problème ? Finalement, Hermione soupira et lâcha :

— J'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, je te l'avais dit, Ron !

— Mais enfin 'Mione, il est parfait, comme ça, non ? C'est lui, c'est Harry ! Enfin, regarde-le !

Est-ce qu'Hermione avait été frappée d'un maléfice, elle aussi ? Elle semblait regarder Harry comme s'il était une sorte d'imposteur, un faux, une pâle copie. Il y avait un mystère, et il voulait l'élucider.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un voudra bien daigner me dire ce qu'il se passe ? explosa-t-il. C'est bizarre, mais ce n'est pas du tout de cette manière dont j'envisageais nos retrouvailles. Il n'y a plus de problèmes, enfin quoi, je suis guéri, non ?

Cette fois, Hermione fondit en larmes, et la gorge d'Harry se serra. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit, mais visiblement, ça n'avait pas fait plaisir à son amie. Ron essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se dégagea de son étreinte. Finalement, après quelques secondes de vains efforts, il conjura une chaise et la fit s'asseoir – alors qu'il y avait plusieurs fauteuils et un confortable canapé près de la cheminée – et réitéra l'opération pour lui-même.

— Ron, c'est horrible, il n'est même pas au courant... parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

— Au courant de _quoi_, exactement ? éclata Harry.

— Euh... tu vois Harry, commença Ron, c'est grâce au Mangemort qui t'a attaqué dans le couloir, on l'a retrouvé stupéfixé après, avec une poignée de tes cheveux dans la main.

— Je leur ai _dit_ que c'était une mauvaise idée, intervint opiniâtrement Hermione.

— Et les cheveux, vois-tu, sont un ingrédient magique très puissant, qui contiennent toute la mémoire et la personnalité de celui auxquels ils appartiennent. On peut s'en servir pour le Polynectar, par exemple, pour prendre l'apparence d'une personne...

— Je sais, tout ça, le coupa Harry, bien plus en colère qu'il ne le souhaitait. Viens-en au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait avec _mes _cheveux ?

Toutes sortes de scénarios tordus se bousculaient dans son esprit, le plus absurde étant celui de Voldemort intervertissant leurs apparences avec du Polynectar pour s'enfuir, tandis que tous les sorciers de Poudlard en dehors des Mangemorts se seraient retournés contre Harry.

— Et bien... et bien...

Ron avait l'air de s'étrangler avec les mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir. Hermione lui lança un regard noir, et il acheva maladroitement :

— On t'a guéri ! Regarde-toi, frais et pimpant.

— Ron ! glapit Hermione.

Elle ne pleurait plus. Au contraire, elle avait l'air absolument furieuse. Elle tança Ron d'un regard assassin, et tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce, sans accorder un regard à Harry. Celui-ci la regarda partir sans comprendre. En fait, il ne comprenait _rien_. Il avait peut-être atterri dans un univers parallèle ? À ce stade-là, ce n'était pas la moins plausible des explications...

— Pardon, je vais...

Ron lui lança un regard d'excuse et partit à la suite d'Hermione, laissant Harry planté là, toujours ahuri. Il avait souhaité des explications, et tout ce qu'il recevait, c'était une nouvelle brassée de questions sans réponse, et un mystère encore plus épais. Il s'engagea sur les pas de ses amis, dans l'idée de les suivre pour les coincer dans un coin et les _forcer_, s'il le fallait, à lui révéler ce qu'ils savaient et ne voulaient de toute évidence pas partager.

Son pied se posa sur l'étrange ligne de démarcation qui coupait virtuellement la pièce en deux, qui était déjà sortie de sa tête, et il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait plus avancer, et même en se penchant le plus loin possible, la perspective de la salle ne changeait pas.

Derrière lui, une réplique exacte de la salle commune de Griffondor, Devant, une pièce sans décoration, aux murs en pierre de taille. Derrière, une fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch, comme au plus haut d'une tour. Devant, une fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc, comme vu du premier ou du second étage. Les non-réponses du Guérisseur. L'attitude de ses amis. Sa mémoire qui s'arrêtait au moment où on lui arrachait ses cheveux. Et cette frontière invisible qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir.

Soudain, Harry comprit, toutes les pièces du puzzle s'agençant parfaitement, se mettant en place dans son esprit. Il était bel et bien mort. Et Oliver Cartwright n'était pas absolument pas Guérisseur.

Il était peintre.

* * *

Review ? À bientôt !

N/A : je partais du principe qu'il y a deux manières de faire un tableau magique. La manière courante en peignant puis en enchantant le tableau afin que le personnage bouge. Méthode simple et la plus répandue, le résultat dépend du talent de l'enchanteur et de sa connaissance personnelle du modèle. Méthode plus complexe, mais plus fidèle : en mélangeant les cheveux du sujet aux pigments. Ainsi, le personnage reçoit la mémoire, les émotions et la personnalité du modèle. C'est le fait que la deuxième méthode ait été préférée à la première qu'Hermione réprouve, le portrait d'Harry faisant bien trop "vrai", mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de le dire sans spoiler la chute.


End file.
